everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Neutron Star Ignition/The ACTUAL De-spell-opment 1: The Wonder Weirdos
I've probably already made like 3 of these and I am so sorry but my computer is mean to me and I promise this is the final one. 'What Hogwarts House would you be in?' Nicole Knightley: Gryffindor! Obviously... :True enough, Nicole was the easiest of the Wonder Weirdos to place in Hogwarts. From color scheme down to personality. I really don't think I get to expound on this. Nicole does it all on her own. Aria Quickstep: Slytherin 'sounds pretty cool, but I think I'm a Ravenclaw. :That's ''hexactly what any honest-to-goodness Slytherin would say, Aria! She's a person watchful of what she shows other people about herself. She's cunning, if her late night secrecy is anything to go by. Some parts of her don't seem to be so very Slytherin-y, but I like to think she is. Lyallie Badwolf: Shush up, Waltzy. We all know you're a '''Slytherin. Takes one to know one. :Lyallie is, if nothing at all, a Slytherin. I had Draco Malfoy in mind when I first made her character. (Not that she's actually classist, but you get my drift?) Pirouette Paper: I like to think I'm a Hufflepuff. :I do too, Piro. You're a cinnamon roll too good for this world; you're a Hufflepuff. Non-judgmental and totally accepting of everyone and everybody. Her bravery and acceptance of her destiny should have her in Gryffindor, but personality-wise, and the way she treats other people just guarantees her a spot in the Hufflepuff table. C. Sammy Greed: Aw, man. Do all people destined to die end up as Hufflepuffs? :Sesame Seed is a Gryffindor 'actually, because he's an idiot. Sesame is the EAH embodiment of James Potter. He's cheeky and annoying and likes making jokes, and is all around a hero who fate decided to mess with. Then again, Sesame is really more of a Leo Valdez: Flame-o Hotman is a Gryffindor too by the way. Piper Wells: I'm not dying and I'm a Hufflepuff. :Actually, ''no, Piper. You're a '''Ravenclaw. This is one of those things you don't get your way on. She would've been Slytherin, but her personality didn't fit. She cares about other people, and thinks about things often. She can't be Hufflepuff, because she isn't that hardworking. Piper is clever, but that's as far as she goes. No Slytherin cunning for her. 'What historical or fictitious figure is your greatest inspiration?' Pirouette Paper: The original paper ballerina! She must have been so brave. : Really. Our precious baby. Piro hates her destiny and loves it at the same time, because it's something she has to do. She's inspired by the utter bravery of the previous ballerinas who stood up and took to the mantle knowing what lay ahead of them. Aria Quickstep: I'm everyone's standard Angelica Schuyler. : Hamilton the Musical's resident Queen: The smartest woman of them all, known to sneak out when her parents don't want her to. Will deliver the worst roasting of a lifetime and loves her family like heck. Piper Wells: Imelda Marcos is cool, actually. Not that I look up to her in a great she's my hero kind of way. : Imelda Marcos is the woman most known for her over a three thousand pair shoe collection and got an adjective named for her, as a woman who did some cool but strange things with flair and style--just because she can. Really, this woman is someone Piper Wells will try to be. See what else she did here. Lyallie Badwolf: Ever heard of Regina George? That's me, hon~ : Regina George, the iconic mean girl. Lyallie aspires to be her level of petty and brilliant. Nicole Knightley: Leia Organa. 'Nuff said. : A woman fighting for herself and eventually the whole galaxy? Count Nics in! Nicole was born into her role as a hero and a knight, just as Princess Leia was born to (be a Jedi Master) be a leader. Also, there's that great scoundrel we all know they end up with. C. Sammy Greed: Wait. Who's Leo Valdez? : Ever looked at Sammy's page and thought: Wow. He looks like Leo Valdez. Because he is. He is a sad sad cinnamon roll who jokes away the pain. 'Are you more fight or flight?' Aria Quickstep: I don't know. Flight sounds like a good option to me. : Aria will avoid confrontation, so that she can sneak in your room in the middle of the night and pay you back tenfold. Nicole Knightley: I'm all up for a good fight! : This is Nicole we're talking about. She has regular swordfights with her parents and her friends alike. Piper Wells: I'm kind of a neither, to be honest. : If the world goes Piper's way almost all the time, she is never in a situation where she has to run or stick around for anything. Pirouette Paper: *mumbles* flight : Pirouette will avoid confrontation, like Aria, but this time it is because she doesn't want to confront anyone. It feels wrong for her. Lyallie Badwolf: Fight. What do you take me for? A Hood? : We get it, Lyallie. C. Sammy Greed: Flight, really just depends on the circumstance. 'What is your most unique facial feature?' Aria Quickstep: The peach freckles don't come naturally, you know. : The best part about Aria is that she is a living container of glitter. She has actual glitter on her face, and that makes her face unique in its own right. Piper Wells: The cheeks. : The baby fat Piper held on to from childhood has stayed, but she doesn't actually want them gone. Nicole Knightley has been known to squeeze Piper's face just to see how far her cheeks can go. Pirouette Paper: People say it's my eyes. I don't see why. : Because her eyes are always so sad. There is something to her eyes that draws people to look at how sad she is down there. There's a ghost of a smile when you look in her eyes, and when she's actually smiling her eyes make it look like she's about to cry. Lyallie Badwolf: I'm a Badwolf. I have wolf ears and yellow eyes. Who else has that? : Holy hex Lyallie, you have like no chill at all. She's pretty and demands a compliment at least twice a pass-by on the hallway. C. Sammy Greed: It's the tats. Always the tats. : We've all heard about C. Sammy Greed's legendary coping mechanism: the symbol of all his limbs getting torn off from his body via donkey power. People look at that line around his collarbone and they will ask why he has a tattoo of a stitch-mark on his neck. Nicole Knightley: I'm a pretty generic person. If anything, I'm not as tall as anyone else. : She's a regular knight. She isn't supposed to stand out. Which is why she's shorter than most people. Because she isn't supposed to stand out. 'What are your theme colors and do they have any importance to you?' Pirouette Paper: I'm into purples and the like. I just think they look cool. :Yeah, Pirouette was for the aesthetic. Then again, my first copy of the Tin Soldier (illustrated) had the Paper Ballerina in a lavender tutu, so I think I based her off of that. Aria Quickstep: Peaches, browns, sparkles. :Again, the aesthetics. Gotta admit, Ari looks pretty cool. I just had the "sparkle" part of her design, and the colors went down with it. Nicole Knightley: Red, the color of valor and courage and my Hogwarts House! : Originally, Nicole was red because there were so many red-based characters in the show and I wanted to make a gag out of it. Also because 40% of my OCs then were all in blue, go figure. Piper Wells: Well, I'm in The Blue Light. I'm kind of supposed to be blue, right? : Well, yeah. Piper's theme revolves around blue, black and gold. Her eyes are pea green because of her mother and the hole-y pocket of peas. The gold because she's going to end up rich and black because her role in the story as either hero or villain remains debatable, but she is still the protagonist either way. Lyallie Badwolf: The world's black and white. Royal or Rebel. :Only a Sith deals in absolutes, Lyallie. Also, her wolf form is white, and her role as a villain is a stark contrast to that--hence black and white. And the yellow is just cool and for the aesthetic only. C. Sammy Greed: Now that is just unfair! You guys get actual color themes? : Because you were actually designed personality first, Sesame. He's on the red side of the color spectrum, but it doesn't really actually mean anything. The colors went well with his design, I went with it. 'What is the Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue you most associate with yourself?' Pirouette Paper: Sloth and patience really call out to me. C. Sammy Greed: Man, I'm sloth too. On the other hand, kindness. Aria Quickstep: I guess I'm envy. But I'm also diligence. Piper Wells: My father told me once I was a bit of a glutton, then he went on a trip for a week. My granpa says I have patience... I really don't know. Lyallie Badwolf: Pride. And... uh... temperance. Nicole Knightley: I'm a little ball of wrath and chastity, which is something that sounded much better in my head. Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1